Luna nueva
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Luna siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, pero él no lo sabía. No sentía lo mismo todavía hasta que tres años después de Hogwarts vuelven a verse. Ella había cambiado tanto que estaba irreconocible, y nuevos pensamientos inundan la mente de Harry.
1. ¿Quién es esa chica?

Ya habían pasado unos tres años desde la caía total de Voldemort y del lado oscuro. Ya todo el mundo podía vivir tranquilo y sin miedo a ser asesinado por él o por sus mortífagos. Todo estaba bien. Se podía vivir en paz y sin miedo. El mundo había cambiada, estaba completamente distinto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione crecieron, y sin dejar de ser amigos ni de verse, tomaron caminos distintos. Hermione consiguió un trabajo en el banco Gringotts y una casa parea vivir en un barrio tranquilo de Londres. Harry trabajaba de auror, pero como cayeron Voldemort y sus seguidores, ya no era necesario, por lo que consiguió un trabajo en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, vivía también en Londres, a seis cuadras de la casa de Hermione. Ron consiguió en el ministerio el trabajo que tenía su padre cuando a este le tocó jubilarse. Vivía un poco más lejos, en Liverpool, Todos felices. Hacían su vida pero no por eso dejaban de verse. Siempre se reunían cuando encontraban su tiempo libre, a veces en casa de Ron, otras en casa de Harry y otras en casa de Hermione.

Una noche agotadora, luego de que cada uno vuelva de su trabajo y llegase a su casa, encontraron que les había llegado una carta de Seamus, y decía:

_"Si recibiste esta carta... ¡Alégrate! Es una invitación a una fiesta. Será en las tres escobas, en Hogsmeade a medianoche. El sábado catorce de noviembre. Será una gran fiesta donde los invitados son todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las casas que han terminado séptimo en el año 1998 para que todos podamos vernos de nuevo y reunirnos. Dentro del sobre hay una tarjeta pequeña, utilízala como traslador._

_Seamus"_

Harry cuando la leyó se puso feliz porque volvería a ver a los demás que ya no veía hace mucho tiempo, pero como eran los estudiantes de todas las casas, significaba que también vería a Draco Malfoy. Pero no dejaría que eso arruine la noche, no lo permitiría.

Cuando Ron leyó la carta pensó en no ir cuando se dio cuenta de que "todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las casas que han terminado del séptimo año en 1998" significaba que Draco y sus amigos irían. Al día siguiente cuando vio a Harry en el ministerio le dijo que no iría por eso, pero Harry le dijo que no le importe si va Draco o no, que vaya y disfrute y no le dé importancia. Finalmente Ron decidió ir a la fiesta.

Hermione leyó la carta pero no le preocupaba tanto lo de Draco, aunque sí le molestaba... más le molestaba la presencia molesta de Lavender, seguro iría y no tenía ganas de verla.

Finalmente llegó aquel día... catorce de noviembre. Los tres amigos saldrían juntos desde la casa de Harry. Hermione ya había llegado, faltaban unos veinte minutos para la medianoche y Ron aún no llegaba a la casa. Harry estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros. Hermione estaba vestida con una pollera con volados color rojo y una musculosa también con volados en color negro con lunares rojos. En sus pies usaba unos tacos negros.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, apareció Ron vestido con una camisa marrón claro y unos jeans.

-Te compraré un reloj para tu cumpleaños. -Dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento, es que Pigwidgeon me arrancó todos los botones de mis camisas. -Dijo el pelirrojo.

-En fin... ¿Vamos? -Dijo Harry.

Los tres chicos agarraron la tarjeta pequeña que estaba en el sobre junto con la invitación y la utilizaron como traslador que los dejó en la puerta de las tres escobas. Saludaron a algunos que estaban en la puerta y entraron.

Adentro toda la decoración estaba cambiada. No parecía las tres escobas, se veía como una discoteca muggle.

-Hola chicos, vinieron. -Dijo Seamus.

-¿De quién fue la idea? -Preguntó Harry.

-Mía, de Dean y Neville.

-Hola chicos. -Dijo Dean con un vaso de cerveza en su mano. Neville estaba al lado de él y también saludó a los chicos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, al principio se saludaban y hablaban entre sí ... contándose todo lo que habían vivido durante los últimos años que no se vieron. Más avanzada la noche, el volumen de la música aumentó, comenzaron a pasar otro tipo de canciones y todos comenzaron a bailar.

Harry y Ron fueron por cerveza mientras sus amigos bailaban. De repente la puerta se abrió y una chica que llegó tarde entró al lugar. Estaba vestida con una minifalda negra de satén sumamente ajustada, una remera sin mangas muy escotada con unos volados en color blanco con estampados en rojo, y en los pies unas sandalias con taco aguja color rojo. Su cabello era rubio platinado, lacio y largo. Sumamente lacio. Sus ojos eran de color azul. ¿Quén era esa chica? Nada menos que Luna Lovegood. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que estaba en Hogwarts, su forma de vestirse, su cabello, hasta su modo de caminar. Pero su mirada soñadora siempre era la misma.

Harry no sabía que era ella, y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, observándola desde que entró hasta que se dirigió a saludar a sus amigos del colegio.

-¿Quién es esa chica? -Preguntó Harry.

-Qué... ¿Te gusta? -Dijo Ron.

-Jamás la había visto en el colegio... y es tan hermosa.

-Tal vez sea alguna amiga de alguno de los chicos... aunque no haya ido a Hogwarts.

-No lo sé... pero debe ser la más bella del mundo, además mira que bien baila. -Ella bailaba al ritmo de la música, movía su cintura y sus caderas muy bien. Y su provocadora ropa la hacía ver sumamente sexy... pero a Harry jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza que aquella chica era Luna.

Una vez que terminaron de beber y observar a Luna (sin saber que era ella) regresaron con los demás para bailar. En un momento de la noche, Harry se acercó a Luna por detrás de ella y colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra su su cadera. Comenzaron a bailar animadamente y se la pasaron así un buen rato bailando juntos y bien pegados. Sin que Harry la soltara, ella se dio vuelta y quedaron ambos frente a frente. Pero aún así Harry no la reconocía, no sabía que era ella. Y nunca la idea de que ella era Luna Lovegood se le vino a su mente, jamás. Ellos continuaron bailando, Harry trataba de descifrar quién era aquella chica... pero no se le ocurría un nombre. Tal vez era amiga de alguien y él no la conocía.

Aún sin saber que ella era Luna, con sus manos acercó su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus labios se unieron a los de ella en un apasionado y excitante beso. Sus lenguas realizaban todo tipo de movimientos. Las manos de Luna acariciaban el cuello de Harry, hurgaban su cabello. Finalmente se separaron un poco cuando se les acabó el aire.

Continuaron bailando un poco más y luego se alejaron un poco de la "multitud" para estar más tranquilos. Harry volvió a besarla como la vez anterior, sus manos acariciaban la piel de la cintura de Luna por debajo de su remera sin mangas mientras Harry saboreaba la boca de Luna. Él cada tanto la atraía hacia él mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura, cuello y caderas. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir que le había producido una erección a Harry. "_No puedo creer que pueda lograr tanto con el pelo alisado y ropa nueva". _Pensó ella. Harry la atrajo más hacia el y comenzó a besar su cuello esta vez. Finalmente le dijo:

-¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

-Soy Luna. -Dijo ella, en un tono como si él debería saber quién era ella.

-Yo soy Harry. -Dijo él.

-Ya lo sé...

-¿Cómo es posible? No nos conocemos... o sea... no nos habíamos visto antes.

-Sí nos conocemos, y sí nos vimos antes.

-No, no puede ser... si nos hubiéramos visto antes me acordaría... y no te recuerdo, y no creo que pueda olvidarme de tí con lo preciosa que eres... en fin... ¿De dónde dices que me conoces?

-De Hogwarts.

-¿En qué casa estabas?

-En Ravenclaw.

-Lo siento si debería saber quién eres... no logro ubicarte. -Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba de Luna. Aunque ella le dijo su nombre, pensaba que era otra chica que se llamaba igual. No podía ser ella para él. -Dime tu nombre completo.

-Soy Luna Lovegood. -Ella se lo dijo sonrriente, pero cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre completo se sorprendió completamente. Pensaba que era una broma.

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser... debe ser una broma... seguro eres amiga de alguno de los chicos y...

-Soy Luna Lovegood. -Lo interrumpió ella.

-No... no puede ser... Lunática Lovegood no se viste así, ni baila así, ni besa tan bien, ni es...

-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Quién dice que yo no soy así?

-No te creo... y no lo creeré hasta probarlo. -Dijo Harry firmemente.

-Está bien... vamos a probar que soy Luna Lovegood. -Dijo Luna en tono desafiante.

-¿Cómo? ... ¡Ya sé! Luna Lovegood puede ver a los thestrals, así que... ¿Por qué no mañana no me pruebas que puedes ver uno?

-De acuerdo... mañana estaremos en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pediremos prestado un thestral y te probaré que soy yo.

-Mañana te quiero ver... no podrás fingir que los ves... y probaré que no eres Luna... hasta entonces y como nada está probado... -Sin llegar a terminar la frase volvió a besar su boca con suma pasión. Sus amigos los miraban. Cuando separaron sus bocas por falta de oxígeno, regresaron otra vez a bailar con sus amigos.

Cuando terminó la fiesta Luna se apareció en su casa sin siquiera despedirse de Harry, antes de acostarse a dormir cerró todas sus ventanas porque ya había amanecido y no podía dormir con la luz del sol. Y luego se puso a pensar en la fiesta, lo bien que la había pasado con Harry. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Todos los cambios que realizó en ella dieron sus frutos. Y al otro día disfrutaría un montón al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry cuando le pruebe que era ella, que era Luna Lovegood, y que la lunática de Hogwarts también podía ser así... no era un gran cambio después de todo... sólo alisar su cabello, usar otra ropa y no expresar sus ideas locas y extravagantes. Pero... ¿Cómo continuaría su relación con él cuando logre probar que ella era Luna Lovegood?

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios. Ahora espero que tengan paciencia y esperen a que suba el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Imposible de creer

Al otro día de la fiesta Luna se apareció por la tarde en la casa de Harry como él le había dicho y se tomaron un tren hacia Hogwarts para la demostración. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron primero a la oficina de Mc Gonagall, actual directora tras la muerte de Dumbledore, para pedir permiso de utilizar los thestrals un momento. La directora aceptó de buena manera, y los chicos salieron al bosque prohibido donde había uno.

-Veamos... Luna Lovegood veía a los thestrals... así que necesito que me señales el ala derecha de ese thestral. -Dijo Harry.

Luna sin problemas se acercó al thestral, antes le dio de comer unos grillos muertos que tenía en el bolsillo, y finalmente señaló el ala derecha del thestral.

-Fue suerte. -Dijo Harry de nuevo al ver cómo Luna había podido señalar su ala derecha sin ningún problema. -Ahora quiero que toques su cabeza, te subas a él, y vueles durante treinta segundos.

Luna hizo perfectamente todo lo que Harry le pidió, Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido. ¿De veras era Luna Lovegood? ¿O tal vez una coincidencia? Tal vez aquella chica también podía ver los thestrals. Harry no sabía qué pensar. Como prueba final le pidió que agarre primero la pata izquierda, luego la derecha, luego el ala izquierda y la cabeza. Ella lo hizo todo a la perfección y luego se acercó a él diciendo:

-¿Alguna duda?

-No... realmente eres Luna Lovegood. -Dijo él.

-¿Por qué no creías que era yo? -Preguntó ella.

-Es que... ahora eres tan linda... y tu forma de ser, ya no eres lunática.

-¿Quieres decir que antes era fea?

-No, eras linda... sólo que yo estaba ciego... no lo sé... ¿Cómo fue que no pude ver lo hermosa que eres?

-No lo sé... pero lo importante es que no saliste corriendo cuando lo supiste.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Pues... porque soy demasiado rara, veo criaturas que otros no ven... por ejemplo los popkins, son como grillos pero de color rojo... sólo pueden verlo las personas que sufrieron mucho de cualquier manera... hay uno en tu cabeza ahora. -Dijo ella sacando un popkin de la cabeza de Harry.

-Lo veo. -Dijo Harry. Luna sonrió.

-Muchos no lo ven... muchos piensan que estoy loca... pero de ahora en adelante voy a decidir no hablar más de criaturas que los demás no ven, o de cualquier otra cosa rara. Aunque mis ideas y pensamientos no cambien, pero hablaré de "lo que habla la gente _normal_"

-¿Estaré loco? Ví el popkin.

-Pero no todo el mundo lo vé... en fin... este será el último día que hable de esto... entiendo que ya no quieras verme ahora que sabes quién soy. -Y sin despedirse ni nada corrió hacia fuera de Hogwarts, y una vez fuera desapareció. Harry trató de alcanzarla.

-¡Luna, espera! -Gritó él mientras corría tras ella, pero cuando llegó ya había desaparecido y aparecido en su casa.

Harry regresó a su casa. Más tarde recibió un mensaje de Ron invitándolo a comer a su casa a él y a Hermione.

Cuando llegó la hora del encuentro, apareció en casa de Ron. Él había preparado canelones de verdura y queso.

-Al fin aprendí a cocinar "bien" díganme cómo está cuando lo prueben. -Dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa junto a Ron para probar su comida. Le habían salido muy bien.

-Vaya, te quedaron bien. -Dijo Hermione.

-Sí, están muy ricos. -Dijo Harry.

-Gracias chicos... -Dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Tengo algo que decirles. -Dijo Harry. -¿Vieron la chica que estaba conmigo anoche?

-Cómo no... -Dijo Ron. -¡Qué suerte tienes!

-Sí... -Dijo Hermione.

-¿Saben quién es? -Sólo Ron dijo que no, Hermione no contestó. -Es Luna Lovegood.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo Ron. Casi se atraganta al escuchar eso. -Espera... es una broma.

-No es una broma, yo antes tampoco lo creía y hoy a la tarde me lo demostró con thestrals.

-¿En serio es ella? Está demasiado cambiada. -Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé...

-Pero es genial...

-Yo siempre lo supe. -Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué supiste siempre? -Preguntó Harry.

-Siempre supe que era Luna.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Porque pensé que ya sabían.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo? Está muy distinta...

-¡Sólo es ropa nueva y pelo alisado!

-Pero no habla de sus criaturas mágicas que pocos pueden ver. -Dijo Ron.

-Hace un esfuerzo por ser más _normal... _pero sus ideas siempre serán las mismas. -Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué hiciste cuando lo supiste?

-Nada... se fue antes de que llegara a hacer algo...

Mientras tanto Luna al aparecer en su casa se sento sobre un sillón y pensó "_soy una tonta, pude haberle dicho un nombre falso... que no era yo, ahora se alejará_" Pero ¿Estaba tan segura de eso? ¿Realmente había alejado a Harry? Pensaba que sí... pero ella no sabía todo lo que les depararía. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo nada más.

Cuando Harry regresó a su casa de lo de Ron, antes de dormir se puso a pensar en ella. Era realmente hermosa... pero ¿Por qué no había podido ver su belleza en Hogwarts? ¿Qué fue lo que le colocó una venda en los ojos? Sí, era extraña... quizás demasiado para él... pero ella también podía ver a los thestrals y a los popkins. Y ella siempre estuvo junto a Harry en quinto año cuando estaba solo, y todos menos sus amigos estaban contra él. Estaba confundido... una parte de él sí se alegraba al saber que era Luna, y la otra no. Por eso para no tomar ninguna decisión alborotada, se acostó a dormir.

****

N/A: ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me gustaría mucho que dejen reviews y me digan qué tal les pareció. Sé que no es gran cosa, lo sé... igual me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios. Y esperen al próximo capítulo.


End file.
